Something to Talk About
by beaglelvr93
Summary: Songfic based on the song 'Something to Talk About' by Bonnie Raitt. Cute, fluffy, BB. Please review! also thank you to anyone who has read and reiewed 'Sick'. K just in case. Kinda suggestive.


A/N: Hello everyone! Here is a songfic I've been wanting to write for some time now. Enjoy, and as always , review! The song is Something To Talk About by Bonnie Raitt.

P.S. Bold is the song lyrics

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Bones. Nada. Zilch. Not mine.**  
BBBBBBBBBB**

**People are talkin, talking 'bout people  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it**

Angela and Hodgins were in a corner of the lab, whispering together, discussing their latest plan of getting Booth and Brennan together, when the pair in question walked into the lab, bickering as usual.

"Booth, it was the boyfriend! ALL the evidence points--"

"He didn't have MOTIVE, Bones. Clearly it was the boss." Booth argued back, waving his hands frantically to prove his point. Both partners were walking so close that their legs bumped with every step. And when they reached the doorway to her office, Booth backed her into the wall, one hand by her head, the other still gesturing while he talked. Brennan stood there, arms crossed. Her crossed arms were touching his chest, not much, but the contact was there.

Hodgins pointed all of this out to Angela. "Look!" he said. "Booth is TOTALLY in her personal space, something NO ONE is aloud to do but him, AND she is in HIS personal space. I say they're already together." he argued.

"You have a point..." Angela agreed

**They think we're lovers kept under covers  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
We laugh just a little too loud  
We stand just a little too close  
We stare just a little too long  
Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, Darlin' **

"Hey Ange, Hodgins. You have those results yet?" Bones interrupted. She had snuck up on them without their realizing.

"Uhhhh. Yeah. In my office sweetie." Angela dragged her friend off to talk, with a last triumphant look at Hodgins.

"So. Details. Did it happen yet? Did you jump that stud-of-a-FBI-man of yours?" Angela teased, while getting the facial reconstruction for Brennan.

"What? Oh, you mean Booth?" asked Brennan, slightly distracted. She HAD been thinking about her... uh... stud muffin.

"Yeah, of course I mean Booth. Is there someone else??" Angela said, suspicious.

"No, no. I was just... distracted."

"SWEETIE! Come ON. Just go tell him how you feel."

"But I don't feel..."

**Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to figure out  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love?**

**  
**"ARGGG! BRENNAN! Can't you see he loves you? Just the way he acts around you, gets in your space..."

"Do you really think so Ange? I mean what if he doesn--"

"Of course he does. Just watch him next time he comes to the lab, the way hes always so... nervous almost... around you. You'll see."

"Alright, but if your right..." Brennan started nervously.

"I always am sweetie."

**I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under**

**  
**The next time Booth walked into the lab, Bones watched him carefully. He stood outside the door, straitened his tie, adjusted the folder in his hand, put on his best charm smile, and walked through the door.

"BONES! I NEED YOU! CRIME SCENE, NOW!!" He yelled.

"IM BUSY BOOTH!" She yelled back. Man, he knew just how to tick her off.

**Thinking 'bout you every day**

She just couldn't stop thinking about him after he left the lab to run to his office. The way he walks, talks, and how he DID get in her personal space. Secretly she loved any contact her body made with his, and she tried to touch him as much as possible. Innocent little touches, a bump here, brush up against him there. She hoped he didn't notice the effect he had on her. **  
Dreaming 'bout you every night**

This is ridiculous! she thought after waking up in the middle of the night (for the 3rd night in a row) because of a very... graphic dream about her partner. Needing to go for a walk to get her head out of the gutter, she grabbed her keys and a jacket and headed out the door.

An hour later, she found her self in front of Booth's door. Well, it's now or never she thought, and knocked. The door opened to reveal a VERY tired looking Booth.

"What the hell are you doing here, Bones? It's--" he checked his watch. " Two in the morning."

Without a word, she did the only thing she could think of to explain herself. She leaned up and kissed him.

**Hoping that you feel the same way**

The kiss slowly came to an end. "Bones?" Booth asked uncertainly. "You sure about this?"

"With all my heart."

"Good!" Booth said, smiling. "Now, where were we?" He leaned down and kissed her again. This time, she was the one to pull back.

"You realize we will be attacked by Angela if she ever finds out?"

"Yeah. So lets tease her a bit... she won't know what hit her" Booth said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You got it partner." replied Bones with a seductive smile.

**  
Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'  
**

Booth pulled her to him, and pushed her inside the apartment, kicking the door closed with his foot as he continued to kiss her all the way to the bedroom.

**  
Let's give them something to talk about  
A little mystery to figure out  
**

When the partners walked into the lab the next day, Angela immediately noticed something. They were standing TOO close. And it seemed like they were always touching one another, like they were joined at the hip.

That afternoon, while Angela was sitting in Brennan's office grilling her for details, Booth walked in, right over to Bones' desk, and gave his partner the most jaw-dropping, heart-stopping, HOT kiss Angela had ever seen. She stared in disbelief as she heard her best friend mumble.

"Hmmmm. Missed you too. Dinner?"

"You bet. Angela, mind if I take the questioning from here?" Booth asked, chuckling at the look on the stunned artist's face.

"Yeah, go right ahead, lover boy!" Angela squealed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Come on Bones, but I don't think I would make it through dinner." He whispered into her ear. "Take out?"

"Sid's?"

"Sid's it is then. Bye Ange!"

The two walked out of her office, hand in hand.

**Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?  
**


End file.
